Jeune fille cherche endroit calme pour dormir
by malfoy44
Summary: Jeune fille claustrophobe et jeune homme maraudeur animagi. Une nuit de pleine lune et... Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce pitoyable résumé, je ne suis pas douée ... Venez plutôt lire D Bisoux


**Disclaimer**** :**

**Ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a des incohérences, c'est involontaire.**

**P.S : Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour continuer Alyssa Black, donc, ne m'en voulez pas si l'histoire traîne un peu, merci =D, Bonne lecture.**

**Couple**** :**

**Sirius Black/OC (Transylvania Vanity)**

19h00, Vendredi 15 Décembre 1967

Une fine silhouette féminine se profile dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Nous sommes à Poudlard lors de la septième année des maraudeurs. La jeune femme qui vient de passer, c'est Transylvania Poison Vanity. Trans' ou Transy pour les intimes. Elle est à Gryffondor. Elle est claustrophobe depuis deux semaines et elle vient toute les nuits dormir près du chêne sur la rive du lac noir avec l'accord de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Elle regarde toujours le soleil se coucher avant. Là, elle ne dérogea pas à la règles et s'effondra près du chêne pour admirer la coucher du soleil se refléter dans la surface sombre et sans une vague du lac noir. Seul le calmar géant venait parfois troublé la tranquillité de ce lieu. Trans' se roula en boule contre le tronc et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

22h55, Vendredi 15 Décembre 1967

Un groupe de quatre garçons, aussi surnommés les maraudeurs, sortirent du hall de l'école. C'était des animagi non déclaré. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres avant que l'un d'eux, Remus Lupin, ou Lunard pour les intimes, ne tombe au sol et ne fut pris de convulsions. Quand il se releva, il était encore à demi-humain. Il articula faiblement, d'une voix à mi-chemin entre un grognement animal et une voix normal :

- Les mecs, je crois que ma partie loup-garou ressent l'odeur d'une proie humaine de sexe féminin dans les parages. Prévenez-la qu'il est dangereux de rester dans les environs ce soir. Grrr, vite ... Grrr...

L'un des autres, James Potter, ou Cornedrue pour ses amis, se transforma en cerf et essaya de retenir le loup-garou tandis qu'un autre, Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames, aussi connu sous le nom de Patmol par les maraudeurs, se métamorphosa en un grand labrador noir. Il flaira l'air un moment et prit son élan. Il courut en direction du chêne. Le loup-garou fut plus rapide et y parvint en premier. Pendant ce temps, Peter Pettigrow, ou Queudver pour les maraudeurs, se transforma en rat. Il alla au saule cogneur et appuya sur un nœud. Le saule cessa de s'agiter en tout sens et Queudver s'assit sur le nœud en attendant ses compagnons. Le cerf était parti a la poursuite de ses deux amis. Le loup-garou se penchait vers Trans' en retroussant les babines et en grognant sourdement. Trans' s'éveilla en sursaut et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Sirius s'interposa soudain entre Trans' et Remus. Il grogna sauvagement et fit reculer le loup de quelques pas. Trans' se recroquevilla contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le loup parut se décider à abandonner et Sirius se tourna vers Transylvania en abandonnant son grognement menaçant. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Pire que quand elle était devenue claustrophobe par la faute de Severus Rogue. Sirius se pencha sur elle et déposa un petit coup de langue sur sa joue. Elle esquissa un sourire et tendit la main pour le caresser quand le loup-garou bondit et envoya valser Sirius dans le lac noir, à cent mètres de la rive. Il s'était débarrassé du cerf, celui-ci gisait maintenant contre un arbre, inconscient, et il se pencha vers Transylvania, en retroussant les babines, laissant voir à Trans' des crocs luisants à la lumière de la pleine lune. Transy poussa un cri perçant, ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant du loup dans son cou. Quand le souffle s'en alla, elle crut qu'il prenait de la distance pour la mordre, cette impression se renforça quand une gouttelette de liquide tomba dans le décolleté de son chemisier (4 boutons du chemisier étaient défaits, laissant une vue plongeante et parfaite sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour celui qui regardait). Les secondes passèrent et le loup ne mordait pas. Transylvania entrouvrit les paupières pour regarder et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait le grand Sirius Black, la bouche entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose, le regard fixé sur le décolleté de Trans'. Le quelque chose qu'il voulait dire s'était coincé dans sa gorge, remplacé par un "o" de surprise muet. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du beau maraudeur. Trans reçut une nouvelle goutte d'eau sur sa peau et remarqua que les cheveux de Sirius étaient mouillés. Tout comme le reste de sa personne. Il parut remarqué qu'elle le regardait et eut la bonne idée de détourner son regard du décolleté de la jeune fille. Il la fixa dans les yeux et il parla d'une voix chaude :

- Il faudrait que tu rentres dormir, les nuits sont dangereuses ces temps-ci. Il faut toujours se méfier les nuits pleine lune.

- ...

- Bah ! Alors ? T'as perdu ta langue Transy ?

- Je ... Tu ... Animagi ?

- Euh...Non ! Comment tu peux oser penser une chose pareille ? Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Hummm...Et c'est une simple coïncidence que le chien qui se trouvait devant moi aie été projeté à la flotte et qu'il n'y soit plus alors que toi tu es "apparu" et que tu es trempé ?

- Mmoui, une pure coïncidence. T'inquiète, tu vas aller faire un gros dodo et tu ne te souviendras plus de cette soirée au petit matin. **Oubliette** ! Jeta Sirius.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière bleue et Transylvania cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Qu'est-ce que... Black ?

- Oui Transy ?

- Grr, arrête avec ce stupide surnom !

- Seulement si tu arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je m'appelle Sirius au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ou même jamais su.

- Bon, très bien B..

- Hum ! Hum !

- ...Sirius.

- Bah voilà ! Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué !

- Bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Je suis claustro. Dumby m'a...Le professeur Dumbledore m'a accordé l'autorisation de dormir ici.

- Quoi ?! Et tu est claustro depuis quand ? Demanda t'il après avoir esquisser un sourire devant le faux-pas de Transylvania.

- Deux semaines.

- Et tu dors dehors depuis ?

- Ouais.

- Hum...Là, va y avoir un problème, grommela t'il à voix si basse que Transylvania crut qu'elle avait rêvé.

- Pardon ?

- Euh... Tu crois que cette nuit, tu peux dormir dans le dortoir ?

Á ces mots, Transylvania se mit à trembler et ses yeux luisirent fugitivement d'une inquiétude qu'elle peinait à masquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

- N...Non, ça... ça va, dit-elle en essayant en vain de garder un ton ferme.

- Dis-le moi Trans', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- R...Rien ! Bredouilla t'elle alarmée.

- Si ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Ordonna Sirius d'un ton grave et avec un air sévère.

- Je...Il...Depuis que...Enfin, depuis deux semaine, depuis qu'Il... Elle s'interrompit et lutta contre la peur qui l'avait envahi à l'évocation de ce pénible souvenir.

- Trans', fit Sirius radoucit, Chut, calme-toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça un petit peu.

- Je...Je... Hoqueta t'elle au bord des larmes.

- Chuuut, c'est fini, je suis là, chuchota Sirius tout contre les cheveux de Transylvania.

Un hurlement déchirant traversa la nuit. Sirius leva la tête et regarda le saule cogneur avec inquiétude. Dans ses bras, Transylvania était secouée de sanglots silencieux. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Viens, j'ai un endroit plus tranquille pour toi.

En se levant avec la jeune fille, Sirius aperçut un rat qui lui faisait signe de venir rapidement. Sirius leva la main pour lui indiquer qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes. Il traversa le par cet s'engouffra dans un passage invisible à l'œil nu. Il monta des escaliers, Transylvania toujours contre lui. En haut, il s'arrêta. C'est une pièce à toi ouvert, toute remplie de végétaux. Des plantes grimpantes, des fleurs et toutes autre sortes végétales. Il fit apparaître un matelas de mousse moelleuse pour Transylvania et s'y assit avec elle.

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Ça te va ?

- Ou...Oui, je crois.

- Bien. Je repasserais demain matin, dès que la lune sera couchée. D'accord ?

- S... Si tu veux.

- En attendant, il vaut mieux que tu dormes.

- Oui, je... C'est ce que je vais faire.

- Bonne nuit Tans'.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

Il se leva et elle s'allongea sur le matelas de mousse. Elle ferma les yeux, calmée et sa respiration devint régulière. Sirius agita sa baguette :

- **Someillus **! Désolé Trans', c'est juste une mesure de précaution.

Il fit volte face et se métamorphosa en chien tout en courant vers le parc. Il arriva pile 5 minutes après là où l'attendait le rat. Il lança un aboiement bref et se précipita dans le boyau qui était dégagé sous le saule cogneur grâce au rat qui était assis sur le nœud. Le rat lui suivit quelques secondes après. Ils rejoignirent le cerf et le loup-garou.

4h20, Samedi 16 Décembre 1967

La lune se coucha. Le rat appuya sur le nœud et le saule s'immobilisa. Trois garçons en sortirent. L'un d'eux, Remus Lupin, paraissait mal en point. Les deux autres, Sirius Black et James Potter, le soutenait. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelque pas après pour laisser le rat les rejoindre. Quand il fut près d'eux, le rat se métamorphosa en Peter Pettigrow.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait hier Patmol, interrogea t'il.

- Je mettais Transylvania Vanity à l'abri au cas où Lunard serait sorti du saule cette nuit, répondit Sirius.

- Vous aviez l'air très ... proche physiquement, insinua Peter.

- Queudver! C'est une longue histoire, s'indigna faussement Sirius.

- Aha ! Patmol nous cache quelque chose les amis, jubila James.

- Peuh ! Tu sais Cornedrue, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Evans ne voulait pas de toi, se moqua Sirius.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, plaisanta faiblement Remus.

- Toi aussi tu es de son côté Lunard ? Interrogea James faussement chagriné.

- Il faut que tu vois le bon côté des choses, Si tu était différent, c'est nous qui ne voudrions pas de toi Cornedrue, fit Peter, soucieux de préserver l'égalité du groupe.

- Bref, il faut qu'on dépose Lunard à l'infirmerie les gars.

- Ouais, ne traînons pas ou Rusard va nous surprendre.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna et entra dans le château. Après avoir confié Remus aux bon soins de Mme Pomfresh, Sirius prétexta qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir et s'éclipsa.

Il se hâta le long des couloirs et ressorti dans le parc. Il alla à l'endroit où il avait laissé Transylvania.

- **Finite** ! Chuchota t'il.

Il agrandit ensuite le matelas de mousse et s'allongea aux côtés de Transylvania. Elle s'agita un peu et il crut qu'elle allait se réveillé, mais non, elle se contenta de se blottir contre lui pour profité de sa chaleur. Sirius sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Elle gémit doucement de bien-être. Il resta un ainsi une petite demi-heure.

Il sentit qu'elle remuait et il resserra légèrement son étreinte. Transylvania ouvrit doucement les yeux et sursauta quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius Black. Il sourit et dévoila des dents d'une blancheur éclatante qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux très sombres.

- Je crois que nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion hier.

- Je... Euh... Laquelle ? Ah ! Oui, celle-là. Bah, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Bon, j'vais me lever et...

- Non ! Non ! Non, contredis Sirius en la gardant contre lui, Tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé exactement pour que tu sois devenue claustro d'un jour à l'autre. Et qui te terrifie comme ça.

- Non, s'il te plait, laisse-moi, supplia Transylvania.

- Trans' !

- Je... Non, je ne peux pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Écoute, si tu me dis qui c'est et je pourrais aller lui casser la tête comme il convient.

- ...

- Trans', s'il te plaît, dis-le moi.

- C'est... C'est... C'est un serpentard.

- Qui exactement ?

- R...Ro...

- Rogue ?

Les yeux de Sirius lançaient des éclairs.

- Ou...Oui, c'est lui et Mal...Malfoy et... et ton frère et...

- Et toute sa clique ?

- Ou...Oui.

Le corps de Transylvania était parcouru de violents sanglots. Sirius était dans une rage noire. Il se leva brusquement et entraîna Transylvania derrière lui.

- Si...Sirius, tu...Tu me fais mal, articula faiblement la jeune fille.

- Oups, pardon.

Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, mais continua à la traîner derrière lui.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi, ne vas pas les voir, je t'en prie, supplia t'elle.

- Non, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Servilo ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Et mon frère non plus.

- Non ! Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi !!!

La voix de Transylvania se brisa sur le dernier mot. Sirius s'arrêta et la regarda. Il l'attira dans ses bras et murmura tout contre ses cheveux :

- Il faut que je le fasse. Sinon, ils recommenceront et tu seras tout le temps harcelée par ces immondes déjections de sombral.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Il a dit que...

- Il t'a menacée ?!

- Non...Enfin, oui, mais...

- Viens-là.

Il la tira par le bras et marcha à grands pas vers le château. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, Transylvania se raidit et sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Sirius s'en rendis compte et l'enlaça en continuant d'avancer. Il grimpa au septième étage, jusqu'au portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il entra dès que le portrait s'entrouvrit et monta directement dans le dortoirs des garçons. Transylvania protesta mais il fit comme s'il n'entendait pas. Dès qu'il l'avait vue acquiescer au nom de Rogue, Sirius avait user de Légilimencie pour voir ce qu'il c'était passé. C'était ce qu'il avait vu qu'il le mettait dans cette rage noire. Il réveilla brusquement James, Peter et Remus qui était revenu d' l'infirmerie. Il plaça Transylvania sur son lit à lui et il réunit les autres autour de lui. Transylvania tremblait et gardait ses genoux remontés contre son menton. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur qu'elle éprouvait à être enfermée. Remus la regarda, inquiet et Sirius dit :

- Elle est claustrophobe.

- Ah ! Bon ? Depuis quand ? S'étonna James.

- Depuis qu'un être infâme l'a enfermée dans une valise et qu'elle y est restée pendant un mois complet.

- C'était pour ça qu'elle à été absente le mois dernier ? Demanda Peter.

- Oui.

Remus s'était assis près de Transylvania et cherchait à capter son regard. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Il abandonna et la prit dans ses bras. Sirius le vit et serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien. James aussi remarqua la réaction de Sirius quand Remus prit Transylvania dans les bras. Une lueur amusée passa dans son regard, mais il resta sérieux et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu envisage Patmol ?

Le regard de Sirius en dit long. Heureusement que Transylvania gardait les yeux baissés, sinon, elle aurait aperçut la lueur meurtrière qui passa dans les yeux du maraudeur. Remus acquiesça et Peter aussi. Peu à peu, La jeune femme s'était peu à peu endormie dans les bras de Remus. Il la lâcha doucement et la fit s'allonger dans le lit de Sirius. Elle bougea, laissa échapper un dernier sanglot mais ne se réveilla pas. Sirius laissa son regard errer sur le corps de Transylvania avant de la recouvrir d'un de sa couette rouge et or. Elle se pelotonna sous la couette et les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune. Lily Evans était la seule à être debout. James l'aborda et elle s'apprêtait à le rembarrer quand elle capta son regard sérieux. Il lui expliqua ce qui était arriver à Transylvania et lui demanda si elle voulait bien aller voir comment la jeune femme allait de temps en temps. Lily acquiesça. James ne lui avait pas dit _QUI_ avait abordé Transylvania. Ensuite, les garçons sortirent et se dirigèrent, avec une carte, vers les cachots. En chemin, ils croisèrent Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black et toute leur clique. Sirius balança un "**Levicorpus**" à Rogue pendant que Remus s'occupait de Regulus et que James, lui, s'en prenait à Lucius Malfoy. Peter tint les autres en respect grâce à un "**Stupéfix Maxima**".

Quand les maraudeurs remontèrent dans leurs salle commune, les dix serpentards étaient transformés en limaces amorphes, pleine de bave et toute gluante avec des furoncles sur chaque centimètre carré de leur peau. Ils étaient également suspendus dans les airs par les pieds. Tout autour, un immense bouclier empêchaient les gens de les aider. Les professeurs auraient du mal à les faire descendre. Sirius arborait une mine satisfaite quand il rentra dans la salle commune. Les autres aussi, mais le sourire qu'ils affichaient tous était conquérant. Et le plus victorieux de tous était celui de Sirius qui avait aussi une lueur de satisfaction sadique dans le regard. Il monta directement et trouva Lily en train d'observer calmement Transylvania. Elle se retourna à son approche et chuchota :

- Vous avez éclaté ces pourritures qui lui ont fait ça, j'espère.

- Oh ! Que oui. Et ils ne seront pas soignés de sitôt avec tout les sorts de protections qu'on a mit pour ne pas qu'ils soient libérés.

- Au fait, c'était qui ?

- Mon frère, Lucius Malfoy, Snivellus et toute leur clique.

- Sev' ? S'étonna Lily effarée.

- Eh oui, il semblerait que ton cher petit Servilo soit encore plus lâche que je ne l'imaginais.

- Mais, c'est impossible, Sev' n'est pas comme ça ! S'indigna Lily.

- Alors utilise la légilimencie pour vérifier si Servilus est véritablement impliqué là-dedans ! Explosa Sirius.

- Je... Non, c'est impossible !

Elle se tourna et regarda dans l'esprit de Transylvania pour vérifier.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! S'exclama t'elle horrifiée.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius et sortit du dortoir comme une flèche. Elle sortit de la salle commune et fonça aux cachots. Elle découvrit les limaces et compris qui c'était. La limace avec des cheveux gras, Severus, lui adressa un regard suppliant, mais Lily secoua la tête.

- Tu es vraiment un ignoble sale petit rat ! Cracha t'elle.

Elle rajouta des sortilèges qui empêcheraient les professeurs de trouver comment sortir de là pendant une grosse semaines. Ensuite, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle demanda à Peter si Sirius était toujours là-haut. Il hocha la tête et ajouta que Remus et James venaient de monter le voir. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se détourna. Elle courut à leur suite. Juste avant qu'ils n'entrent, elle attrapa Remus et James par le bras et leurs planta à chacun un baiser sonore sur les joues. Voyant leur air étonné, elle ajouta :

- C'est pour vous féliciter de vos maléfices envers ces ignobles petites raclures d'égoût.

James saisi sa chance et enlaça Lily. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

- Ah ! Bah ! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

Lily sourit sous les lèvres de James et répondit à son baiser. Remus entra dans le dortoir avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sirius était allongé près de Transylvania. Remus questionna :

- Alors ? Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Dis-moi, c'était elle le "J'suis pas fatigué, j'vais faire un tour" ?

- Hum...Ouais.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. J'ressens un truc étrange à chaque fois que je le frôle. Dès que je la vois, j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe. Et j'ai été très impulsif quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle avait subi. Mes sens sont en ébullitions en ce moment même.

- Donc, tu l'aimes, conclut Remus.

- Oui, Je l'aime...répondit Sirius avec un sourire béat.

Remus éclata de rire. Sirius leva vers lui un regard interrogateur et l'hilarité de Remus redoubla.

- Tu me fais penser à James là maintenant.

- Quoi ? Oh ! Non ! J'ai vraiment l'air d'une guimauve énamouré ?

- Oui, s'étouffa Remus, D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, ça y est, il a embrassé Lily et elle s'est laissée faire.

- Yess ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Sirius leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Oh ! Nan, j'ai manqué ça ?! Interrogea Sirius dépité.

- Et bah ouais...

Remus éclata de rire. Ceci fait, il réveilla Transylvania qui se demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des maraudeurs avec Sirius Black à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que... Oh !

Elle voulut se lever mais Sirius la retint et la plaqua contre lui. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

- T'inquiète plus pour Servilus et sa clique, ils sont hors d'état de nuire.

- Que...Quoi ?

- Chut.

Il embrassa passionnément Transylvania. Elle fut surprise au début, puis elle rompit le baiser et s'enfuit, effrayée par les sentiments étranges qu'elle ressentait au niveau de la poitrine et par la chaleur qui naissait dans son bas-ventre quand Sirius l'embrassait, hors de la pièce. Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni James, ni Lily ni Peter n'eurent le temps de réagir. Elle fonça comme une fusée au-dehors et sortit du château. Elle traversa le parc, et s'enfonça, sans le savoir, dans la forêt interdite. Elle trébucha contre une racine et se tordit la cheville. Elle se traîna vers un arbre et s'y installa. Elle dû s'endormir car quand elle se réveilla, un monstre couvert de bave et avec une haleine fétide grognait et découvrit ses longues dents pointus. Elle cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand le monstre planta ses crocs dans sa jambe et secoua sa tête. Elle hurla sous la douleur et des larmes de souffrance coulèrent à flots de ses yeux. Un homme en noir jeta un ordre sec et la bête lâcha la jambe de Transylvania. L'homme en noir lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Ainsi c'est toi la fameuse Transylvania Poison Vanity, la jeune fille devenue claustrophobe après avoir été enfermée dans une valise durant tout un mois.

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je suis Lord Voldemort.

- Qu...Quoi ?!

- Eh ! Oui ! L'horrible mage noir qui terrifie tout le monde.

- Pfff...

- Tu ose te moque de l'invincible Lord Voldemort ? Par les couilles de Salazar ! Tu vas souffrir !

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Quoi ?

- Je demandais si tes chevilles avait déjà trop gonflées ou pas.

- Insolente ! Tu vas le regrettez ! **Endoloris** !

Transylvania se tordit de douleur sur le sol, mais pas un cri ne lui échappa. Á peine un gémissement de douleur. Le Lord esquissa un sourire de plaisir sadique et fit un geste à son monstre. Il jappa et se précipita sur Transylvania pour lui planter ses crocs dans la jambe une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un véritable rugissement d'horreur et de douleur. Et le Lord éclata d'un rire cruel et bestial. Le monstre prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter sa proie. En plus de lui faire atrocement mal, elle ravivait de mauvais souvenirs. Et elle causait une torture constante en lui dévoilant ses peurs les plus secrètes. Trans' était effondrée. Le Lord parti, mais la bête resta. Tout à coup, un grand labrador noir surgit des fourrées et attaqua le monstre. Un cerf arriva peu après et souleva du museau la main de Transylvania. Elle gémit et s'accrocha au cou du cerf. Simplement, comme elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force, elle lâcha prise et s'affala au sol, inerte. Une mare de sang était visible à l'endroit où elle était avant. Le chien poussa un gémissement de souffrance et fut projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le cerf prit la place du chien et harcela le monstre. Quand le monstre s'écroula, Le cerf alla voir comment allait le chien. Le monstre, qui était tombé près de Transylvania poussa un grognement sourd et se prépara à sauter sur les deux animaux. Transylvania, dans un geste désespéré, tendit le bras et fit tomber une branche pointue qui décapita l'animal dans un jappement de douleur. Elle s'évanouit ensuite. Le chien se releva avec difficulté et se métamorphosa en Sirius. Le cerf, lui, se transforma en James. Sirius se traîna difficilement vers la jeune fille et l'enlaça. Elle revint à elle et fut surprise de voir Sirius et James près d'elle. James boitait, mais il était indemne. Quant à Sirius, il était blessé de partout et ses plaies ressemblaient à celle du chien noir. Soudain, dans un flash, elle revit le soir où, près du chêne, un chien noir l'avait aussi sauvée du loup-garou et qu'il avait été projeté dans l'eau. C'est Sirius qui était ensuite penché au-dessus d'elle, trempé jusqu'au os.

- Je...Tu...Vous...animagi ?

- Bah ! Ouais, répondit James.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Depuis...le loup-garou...Sirius...trempé comme le chien.

- Ah ! Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu savais ?

- Parce que...Il m'a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie ? Demanda Transy.

- Ah, sans doute, répondit négligemment Sirius. Bon, il va falloir y aller. On va aller à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

- Non, pas l'infirmerie...

- Alors où ?

- Á l'endroit où Sirius m'a emmenée le fameux soir.

- Le ... Jardin, articula Sirius.

- Bon...

James les releva et Sirius et Transylvania s'appuyèrent contre lui. Il les mena au "Jardin" et les fit s'allonger sur les deux matelas de mousse qu'il fit apparaître. Il essaya de les soigner sommairement et les laissa plongés dans un profond sommeil. Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller. Il joignit les deux matelas en un seul et prit Transylvania dans ses bras. Elle se réveilla au contact du maraudeur et il l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se déroba pas, approfondissant même le baiser. Sirius fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et commença à dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Transylvania d'une main habile. Il lui enleva également son t-shirt et embrassa ses seins un à un, passant de l'un à l'autre. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra sous les caresses du beau Gryffondor. Á son tour, elle lui enleva son t-shirt et caressa son torse musclé. Elle fit aussi glisser le pantalon de Sirius à terre et il se retrouva en boxer. Le désir qu'elle lui inspirait était bien visible, et Trans' rougit quand elle le sentit contre sa cuisse. Sirius enleva son boxer, devenu trop petit maintenant, et reprit le dessus, il fit glisser la jupe de Trans le long de ses jambes et lui enleva également son boxer de dentelle blanc. Il l'embrassa partout et d'un geste, lui demanda si elle était prête. Elle acquiesça et colla son bassin contre celui de Sirius pour le confirmer. Alors, le maraudeur la regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant et la pénétra. Elle se crispa légèrement, fermant les yeux un instant et se détendit peu à peu. Sirius lui laissa un peu de temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'avoir en elle. Puis, il commença de langoureux vas et viens auquel elle semblait prendre plaisir. Ensuite, il accéléra le mouvement. Les mains collées sur le torse de Sirius, Trans' haletait. Ses cheveux, collés à son front par la sueur, la gênaient. Sirius dégagea son visage et l'embrassa. Elle répondit avec ardeur au baiser du maraudeur. Enfin, ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance, dans un cri venu de plus profond de leur être. Sirius resta un moment immobile, penché au-dessus de Trans' avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il fit apparaître une couverture et les recouvrit. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormie. Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que Remus, James et Lily les trouvèrent quand ils vinrent pour les soigner. Ils cachèrent un discret sourire et déposèrent les soins à côté du couple enlacé endormi.

Fin.

Alors ? Verdict ?


End file.
